Hurt
by jakelsx
Summary: .troyella. It was those girls that made her life hell. It was him that made hell worth living
1. Reading Opens the Mind

**Hurt**

**Reading Opens the Mind**

She was sick of it.

She was sick of _those_ goddamn girls.

It was _those_ girls who kept her up all night.

It was _those_ girls who had her looking behind her back every few seconds.

It was _those_ girls who made her sweat cold sweat.

It was true, she mostly ignored the comments they made.

"Hey, Montez," they would call, "what happened to your face?" She would look away and then they'd laugh and say, "Look, the little girl's scared!" Then they'd laugh some more.

The other day she dropped her books. One of them happened to drop by and kick most of them to the other end of the hallway.

He kind of stared at her at first, his mind slowly processing why she was on the floor picking up her things. Then the strong smell of heavy make-up filled his nose as a tall, stringy girl passed by and it sort of clicked. He almost dove to the floor to help her pick up her things. People passing by wondered, "Why is Troy Bolton on the floor?"

Of course, Troy Bolton was on the floor because he was picking an odd colored notebook and an AP European History text book. "Here you go," he said, handed her the books. Brown locked with blue as sparks flew inside of him. He gave a wary smile. "Actually, let me take those for you." She nervously handed him the books.

He took all of her AP text books with ease as he stole quick looks at her. She was beautiful. "So where's your next class?" he asked.

She weakly looked at him. So this was what he looked like up close. "Mrs. Barns," she said quietly.

"Alright, cool. I'm on my way there." He gave off a shining smile as they walked together to the Advanced English class. Well, _he_ walked. She sort of followed behind, looking at her feet.

"What's your name?" he asked her. She kept her eyes focused on something else.

"Gabriella."

"I'm-"

"I know," she quickly interrupted. "You're Troy Bolton. Your face is on the North Wall."

"Oh," he blushed. "Right."

They arrived quietly at the classroom where Gabriella took her books back and Troy awkwardly said goodbye. She thanked him graciously then numbly walked into the waiting classroom.

She spent most of the next period ignoring the fact that even the teacher called her, "Montez" except for when taking role. Some girls snickered behind her as she put on her reading glasses to get ready to take notes on Shakespeare's Hamlet. She was quiet and reserved; there was no doubt about it. She rarely spoke to anyone. There were those few people that would acknowledge her existence and say hi but nothing else. At lunch she would sit alone and read.

It seemed like reading was something she did a lot. In fact, it was. Books were her friends as superficial as that sounds.

Page after page, word after word, she would go on, taking in the fantasies that the characters were experiencing. It was so surreal to her life.

Oh, for today… Troy Bolton actually talked to her. Was she reading again?

She was actually zoning out during English, gazing at the bleak, white paper almost forcefully. "Ms. Montez?" Mrs. Barns called. Gabriella's head shot up, locking eyes with the middle-aged scrawny teacher. "Is there a problem?" A few students did a poor job hiding their laughs in the back.

"No," Gabriella whispered and then continued to write.

More of _those_ girls' voices came from the room. Gabriella heard it and was surprised that Mrs. Barns seemed immune to their voices.

"She's such a geek," they said. "Oh god, did you see that sweater she wore yesterday? Talk about low class." She subconsciously pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and started to concentrate on ways she could get out of this nightmare.

--------

Troy Bolton liked the girl he met today.

In fact, he liked her so much, that he was going to find her at lunch.

Ditching his fellow basketball drones wasn't that hard. He could've thrown the ball across a football field, yelled "Catch!", and then escape to the cafeteria.

At first, he couldn't find her. She was wearing a light pink blouse today with a flowery dress bottom to match it… Oh, god what was he talking about? It was a girl.

It was a girl with the most beautiful eyes that he'd every seen. Her name even seemed like it belonged to her. Her hair looked so smooth and shiny. To him, she was the reflection of perfectness.

His eyes kind of drifted to her. She was sitting outside, near the fountain reading a pretty big book. He immediately smiled and walked over to her.

It was a damp day. Gray was the color of the sky and gray was the color of the grass. Not only that, it was a cold February day in New Mexico. Her face seemed to lighten it up though.

"Hey," he said softly. Her eyes shot up at him, first surprised. He sat down next to her and she kind of relaxed.

"Hi," she said, matching the volume of his voice.

He then realized he hadn't figured out the rest of the plan yet. He had gotten to "Hey" which was as far as he planned on going but now…

"What's that you're reading?" he asked, trying to start up small talk. She delicately flipped the book so that he could read the cover. "A Midsummer Night's Dream... by Shakespeare."

His lips evolved into a smile and for a second, she thought he was going to laugh at her. Oh no, not him too, she thought. "That's awesome," he sighed. "I know I could never read something like that."

"I'm sure you could, Troy," she returned the smile. It was one of the first times she smiled at school.

"No… I'm failing English, you know." Colors dance in her eyes. A giggle escapes from her lips.

He froze for a second. Hearing that melody, that beautifully composed sound made his breath hitch. He felt like he had heard it before. Maybe it was when at church, maybe it was in his faraway dreams. It was an angel's calling; he knew that.

"I bet you're a lot smarter than you think you are," she said, still recovering from the light laugh. She was smiling widely now, enjoying the first time anyone, coincidentally a boy, talked to her for more than "hi" then "hi" then "bye".

"Maybe you can teach me sometime," he sighed. Did he just offer that? Of course he did. This girl's got him nuts.

"Maybe I can," she sighed, still looking him in the eye.

"Maybe you can come over after school today. I hear we have a lot of English."

"That we do. Maybe I will come."

He nervously stood up, running a hand through his hair. "Then maybe I'll see you later?"

"Maybe." She watched him go back into the cafeteria, with a huge smile on his face. Then she returned to her book, back into the land of fiction. Then thinking about it some more, she wondered if she was dreaming the entire time. Reading these old romance novels did these things to her. Just as she opened her book, a group of girls walked by.

"Loser," they muttered. Then she knew she was in reality.

------

Maybe she got a hold of his address. Maybe she showed up at his front door at precisely four o'clock in the afternoon. Maybe he was expecting her.

"Gabriella," he said, in one long exhale. He couldn't believe she was at his house. Actually, he could believe it; he would feel pretty stupid if he had taken an extra long shower, put on his cleanest clothes, and tidied up his room all for nothing. Looking at the girl before him though, he knew that she wasn't at all what he had expected. He had seen her maybe once or twice around campus, hiding behind her books. He got a good look at her, her elegant features and flawless face just about killed him. Then her eyes and that luscious hair dragged off his body and buried it.

"Troy," she breathed back.

"Come in, come in," he beckoned. She weakly stepped into the house, still clutching the straps of her backpack.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming." He quickly turned to the stairs. "I need help with interpreting Hamlet,,,"

"I'm here to help." She followed him up the stairs. The house was like the rest in Albuquerque. It was a plain, two-story house with all the bells and whistles.

When they got in his room, she marveled at the neatness. Truth be told, she had never actually been into a guy's room before. He motioned her to sit on the chair by the desk as he took a seat on the bed.

Her shy, reserved personality took over as her legs almost refused to sit down on that chair. His wonderful blue eyes, however, weakened her knees significantly and knocked her down to the chair anyway. "What now?" she said, her voice more quiet than ever.

He noticed this and gave a sympathetic smile. "My parents are out for the week. You don't need to whisper," he assured her. He pulled out a thick burgundy book and placed it on his lap. "Now to some studying."

Gabriella was surprised, really. She didn't expect them to actually study or do homework. Troy Bolton didn't seem like the "do homework" type. She opened her worn book and quietly took out a pen. "So what exactly do you need help on?" she asked.

He squinted at his book, knowing that he was just trying to buy time. He hadn't really figured the rest out. He picked a random literature question from the book. "Why does Prince Hamlet always wear dark clothes?"

"It reflects his inner depression," she immediately answered. She sunk more into her chair and clutched the book to her chest.

Troy took note of this; it was quiet noticeable that Gabriella was somewhat intimidated by him. Thoughts were always coursing through his mind. Why?

He carefully set the book down and leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

She took this as a sign of relief. She imitated his actions, placing the book firmly on her lap and breathing slowly.

"What do they do to you, Gabriella?" he asked with the most solemn voice anyone could have. There was no way that could've been faked.

Her eyes went wide, repeating his question in her mind.

His eyes bore a hole straight through her.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

He leaned back, not wanting to push her. "It's okay, you don't have to answer. I mean, I'm just ashamed I don't know." He closed his blue eyes allowing her to finally revert her eyes away from his.

She kept on staring at him as if he were one of the many masterpieces of literature she was always reading. His finely toned features were like Michelangelo's sculptures. His eyes were impenetrable. One day, she would be the one to share them with the world and write about how they shone in the dimly lit room or how beautiful they looked when he was talking softly. The wonders of Troy Bolton mesmerized her.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella," he finally said, his eyes still closed. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"It's okay," she whispered. "I don't either." His eyes opened and she was caught in his trap again. He patted the spot on the bed next to him.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he said. Her body moved itself as she consciously took a seat. He reached under the bed and pulled out a brown, old book. He blew some of the dust off of it and opened it.

"'It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden'…" he read from the book. His eyes remained on the page as her eyes swept his face. "Do you know what this book is, Gabriella?"

"It's Romeo and Juliet," she whispered.

"I'm not failing English," he confessed, turning his head but then quickly regretted it as her eyes met his. He admired her beauty once again and he wondered if she noticed that he was breathing harder.

"I know," she whispered again.

In the blink of an eye, his lips were on hers. Without hesitation, she kissed back savoring his taste. So this was what a kiss felt like, she thought. Her hands traveled to the back of his neck, her thumb slowly running over his ear. It was just like another romance novel. It was just like fantasy.

He wanted the kiss so badly for the last couple of hours. A couple of hours. That was how long he knew her. He was in so deep. He felt her hand on his neck and he almost shivered at her touch. He leaned into it, placing one arm across her body to balance himself on the bed. When he pulled away, their faces were still so close.

She had her eyes closed and her lips were trembling. What had she done? Had she so quickly fallen under the spell of Troy Bolton?

When she opened them, she read his eyes. Like with a book, she inferred. She saw utter compassion. She saw something beyond this world.

She saw knowledge.

I'll stand by you, they said. I wont let them hurt you.

* * *

**AN:// **Another five-shot probably.

Big thanks for people who reviewed for Her Power. That was unbelievable.

If you can tell me what I did wrong or how I could improve, please do so. If you thought that was "so cute" tell me why. Thanks.


	2. Lost Them All

**Hurt**

**Lost Them All**

Gabriella slowly climbed the steps of the school, taking in her surroundings.

Last night was spectacular. After the "tutoring session", Troy had invited her to lunch on Sunday.

_----_

_"Favorite movie?" he asked her, taking a sip of his milkshake._

_Glancing at her untouched frosty drink, she weakly said, "Titanic."_

_"Titanic?" he asked. His eyes went wide. _

_Here it comes…_

_"I love Titanic too," he said, leaning forward. She smiled and relaxed._

_"Isn't it a… I don't know… chick flick?" _

_"Hey, I come to get in touch with my feminine side."_

_"Oh, no, you're not gay are you?" she asked playfully._

_"Well, if I was that kiss meant nothing, right?" _

_Her eyes dulled as she felt those walls build up again._

_The kiss had meant nothing? Was that what he said? Her first kiss?_

_"That's not what I mean, Gabriella," he assured her quickly, disrupting her insecure thoughts. "Not at all."_

_She gave a thin smile as her eyes continued to wander the nonexistent, trying to find a loophole to this fantasy._

_----_

"Hey, Montez, nice shirt," a tall, thin girl said.

"Thanks," Gabriella whispered. The girl started to almost gag. It was a mixture of a cough and a laugh.

Gabriella tried not to notice.

She, like everyday, walked quietly to her locker. She took out her things and started her descent to homeroom.

"Gabriella!" she heard a voice call. She spun around, trying to keep her books balanced.

There he was with a bright smile on his face.

"Hi," he said when he had caught up to her. His hair was messed up, his clothes were crumpled. She loved it.

"Hi," she returned.

"I had so much fun yesterday."

"So did I."

"Maybe…" He paused and the smile on his face thinned out. "Maybe you would like to do it again sometime?"

"Maybe." He grinned again as she turned her heel and walked away.

At corner of her eye, she saw the same girl she had run into earlier.

"That little slut thinks she could get Bolton," the girl whispered loudly. Gabriella suppressed the girl's words and kept on walking. "Little asshole."

Gabriella heart sunk to her stomach.

Slut? Asshole? When did those names start?

------

Troy found her during lunch again.

It wasn't really that hard; she was in the same spot. Her eyes, shielded by the thin lenses of her glasses, were glued onto the page. Her hand was anxiously resting on the opposite page, just waiting to be used. Her mouth was hanging open slightly. He noticed how her expression changed from page to page. He noticed how her hair sort of traveled in a wavy pattern in the wind. He noticed that the shirt she was wearing today was baby blue. He noticed how she hunched her back.

When she closed the book and took off her glasses she said, "You've been staring at me for the last twenty minutes."

"You're fun to stare at." She blushed and looked at him. He took a seat next to her so that their knees were touching. She felt calm by his touch and felt at bliss as he placed a strong arm around her.

Truth be told, he was scared to death. This was a sign of "liking". Well, he did like her but that didn't necessarily mean that he had the…privilege to do that.

When she didn't pull away and only leaned into him, he knew he was doing the right thing.

She stayed like that for a long time, one of her hands over her book and another behind him, grasping the hem of his shirt. She forgot who she was for a second. She forgot that she was Gabriella Montez, the girl who's as worthwhile as an extra piece of trash that could neither be recycled nor thrown away. She just…there. She was a part of the school, just a part of the student body. She forgot that she was the girl who was the let out for anyone who had a bad day. Who got insults as gifts on Christmas and snickers as everyday "hello"s.

She knew who Troy Bolton was. She knew that he was popular, handsome, and nice. She could even say by experience. She just couldn't believe he was talking to her.

"Troy!" a shrilly voice then ripped through the air. She immediately pulled away from him and turned to the direction of the voice.

It was one of _them. _

Troy's arm was still secured around her. The girl's face dropped when she saw this.

"And uhh… Montez," the girl said with a lower voice. She eyed Troy's arm and Gabriella's remote figure.

"Hi Jane," Troy greeted.

"So, Troy," Jane said, trying to regain her composure. "What brings you here?"

"School?"

Jane giggled unnaturally loud, earning a confused stare from Gabriella. Gabriella had started to breathe faster and feel tense. When did she not?

"I mean _here_… with Montez." Jane gave a faked smile at Gabriella.

"Oh, just saying hi," Troy sighed as his arms traveled lower down her body to her waist.

Gabriella gave a small whimper and shot her eyes to him. What are you doing?, her eyes cried.

Once he gave a small squeeze of her waist, she calmed down.

Paranoia was coming.

"Do you usually say hi like this?" Jane was obviously talking about the display of affection.

"Gabriella's special." Gabriella looked at him and she met with his eyes once more. At her view, he towered over her. Well, he was taller but she was hunched over like a scared little puppy. Troy gave a flirty smile and she returned it with a wry one.

"Special?" Jane asked obviously annoyed. She blew it off with a frustrated sigh. "Well, Troy." He turned to look at Jane. "I was wondering if you'd go to the dance… with me?"

"The dance?" Jane nodded furiously. "No thanks." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Why?" Troy shook his head.

"I think I've got plans."

"Oh, well… okay." She strutted off with a hung head.

When she was out of earshot, Troy burst into laughter.

"What's so funny," Gabriella asked joining him.

"Those girls… they think they can get anything that want. It's hilarious," he laughed.

Her smile faded. Realization of the authority of school came to her. She knew she was no good to try and change it.

1. Troy

2. Jane/ those girls

3. Everybody else

4. Gabriella

------

After school, Gabriella had to run to Mrs. Barns' room to pick up her paper. Mrs. Barns happily handed Gabriella her "A" paper.

Satisfied with her "A", Gabriella walked outside, one hand in her jacket pocket holding her old car keys.

Someone's voice made her stop.

"I swear Troy's not even that into her," a girl's voice said.

"But his_ arm _was around her!" Jane's voice echoed through the empty halls.

"Does it matter?" the other girl said. Gabriella leaned against the lockers, listening in to the conversation. The cold metal lockers were the only things that were aware of her presence. She knew they were talking about her.

"He can't pick that geek Montez over me!"

"He's just getting close to her for a nice screw, trust me. He knows the virgins do it the best."

Jane's voice didn't appear for a long time. Gabriella's heart had already sunk though.

"I guess you're right. What was I thinking?"

Gabriella heard footsteps getting closer and headed toward the door again. She was just another fling for Troy? Well, of course. She had no experience with people, more or less boys. She pulled her hood over her head and as her skin met the beating rain outside.

It would be a long day.

* * *

**AN:// Eight reviews for the last chapter? Thanks! I'm glad also that you are telling me why you like it and how I should improve. It really means a lot. Thank you. **


	3. Deteriorating

**Hurt**

**Deteriorating **

She stared hard at the small object.

This thing… she was not afraid of.

Then her eyes wandered to the next object, carefully resting precisely two inches away.

Then her eyes traveled to the box. It wasn't really a box, it was a container. She had found it in the basement. It probably belonged to her mother.

"_Marlboro_" the container read. Her mother didn't smoke. Well, okay… sometimes when she was frustrated she did.

It was a simple decision… sleep pills, a knife, or the cigarettes.

She contemplated for the longest time. She even forgot about her homework. Depression was almost visible in the room. The room seemed dark blue with a mix of gray.

That was the thing about life. People like to think it's all black and white. The truth is, it's not. A lot of things in life are gray1.

And Gabriella Montez' entire life was gray.

She grabbed the cigarette container and pulled one out. Her hands were shaking. The smoke wasn't cooperating with her. She tried to start the lighter but only weak sparks came out. She tried again and again.

That was it.

She cried.

She threw the cigarette and the floor as well as the lighter and lied on her bed. She screamed. Why did this happen to her? Why did people make fun of her?

She gripped her sheets and cried into them. She was in her sweats, hair all over the place. No make-up. She was the farthest thing from one of them.

Was that it? Was it because they didn't like the way she dressed?

She looked around her bland room. An old fashioned Albuquerque home. Sure everything looked duller due to the fact that it was in the middle of February but her room was probably the bleakest of them all. Was this it? Was it because her room was excessively neat and held no posters or decorations? She had no one to talk to. Was that it? Her mom was often on business trips across the country and she was allergic to animals. In fact, her mom wasn't home at the very moment and wouldn't be home for the next month. She was completely and utterly alone.

She buried her head in the pillow again, praying that the voices would stop. She prayed that those things the girl's said were not true.

Suddenly, a fierce knock on the balcony door sounded. At first, she thought it was the rain pouring extremely and unnaturally loud today.

"Gabriella!" he called. She shot up, looking for his face. He knocked again.

He was outside. It was _him_. Water soaked his face and his clothes. He put a hand to the window and tried to look for her. Okay, technically, he shouldn't even be there. What if she was changing? Well, he wouldn't mind but she might.

Gabriella shot up and gathered her items. She stuffed the cigarettes, lighter, kitchen knife, and sleeping pills into her drawer then walked over and opened the French doors. "God, Troy what are you doing out here?" she asked, letting him come inside. As he came in, his flip flops made squishy noises on the soft carpet. Gabriella made a face at the new mess embedded in her room.

"Sorry," Troy quickly said and left his flip flops at the door.

"No, it's alright," she said, "let me get you a towel." She walked into her bathroom.

Troy stood there, clutching the edge of his wet shirt. He shivered and his teeth clattered. He was going to get sick. Oh, god, his dad would kill him for being sick. The team would kill him for getting sick. Heck, basketball season nearly over and the school would still kill him.

His hair left tiny droplet marks on the floor.

His eyes left sharp blue imprints on her walls.

She broke the silence by promptly slipping on her bathroom tiles on the way out, dropping the extra large towel she had gotten for him. He hustled to her side and knelt next to her. "Seems like this happens a lot," he smiled, offering a hand.

She took it. "It does." He picked up the large red towel and wrapped it around himself. Gabriella sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

"I'm wet."

"I don't care." What was she doing now? Was she offering him to sit on her _bed_? He was soaking wet, too.

He took a seat next to her, his dampness immediately spreading. His eyes seemed to glow in the dull colors of the room.

He felt the same about her eyes.

"So Troy," Gabriella asked after the longest time. "The real question: what are you doing here?"

Troy chuckled. "Truthfully?"

"Truth would be nice."

Troy took a deep breath and looked at Gabriella again. "I wanted to ask you something."

She looked at him confused. She fiddled with the fringe of one of her blankets, a nervous habit, and tried to avoid eye contact.

"I wanted to ask if you'd go to the dance with me," he said in one breath. He held it, almost wanting to shut his eyes at what might be her reaction.

She let her mouth hang open for a few moments.

"I-I thought you had plans," she said, barely audible. She barely talked in the first place. Now, with this enormous question piled on top of her, how was she expected to actually make a sound above a whisper?

Troy let out an easy laugh. "Do you think I'd want to spend a couple of hours with Jane? I would go for any excuse to get me out of there," he sighed. She smiled and nodded understandingly. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I'll go," she said. "I'll go with you." She almost started twitching. This Cloud 9 thing wasn't working for her. Troy however broke into a huge smile.

"Really? That's great!" he got up and hugged her. "Thank you! You will not regret this!" When he realized that she still held her dead-panned gaze at the wall, he sat down again, feeling the thick awkwardness that floated in the air. He looked down, towel still draped over his shoulders.

Gabriella didn't know what she just did. Her hands were frozen with the rest of her body. It was like that one time her mom told her that she had a choice of getting braces or not. Gabriella had a mild debate about this with herself but then told her mom yes when the answer really should've been no. She couldn't talk for the rest of the day out of shock that they were going to stick metal wires in her mouth.

They weren't going to stick metal wires in her mouth this time. No, this time they were going to thrust her in a hot sweaty gym with tons of those girls.

"How about that English homework?" Troy finally said, breaking the silence. Her eyes shot to him.

"It's okay," she said.

"You don't talk a lot, do you?" he asked. She shook her head. "Figured. I guess I'll just be talking…and talking and talking."

"We can both be quiet."

"That's no fun."

"You can try."

"You know what? I will."

Troy sat.

And sat.

Gabriella watched his smile fade as the minutes droned on.

She watched.

And watched.

"I can't take it," he sighed miserably. He put his head in his hands in mock misery. Gabriella burst out laughing. "There's a sound I love to hear." She blushed.

Troy glanced at his watch. "I'd better be going. Dad made dinner tonight and his favorite…and only son couldn't miss it." He handed the towel to her and headed to the door. "When is your mom coming back?"

"In two weeks," she mumbled. Troy let out a disbelieving sigh and sat down next to her again.

"Forget dinner at my house; I'm staying here," he said. She shook her head.

"You don't have to."

"I think I do." He grabbed her hand and gave it a satisfied squeeze. "You're not going to be alone. Not on a night like this." He was obviously referring the thundering weather.

Gabriella gave a small smile and leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips. He kissed back immediately, hand flying to the small of her back. Her arms encircled themselves around his neck. They were kissing so deeply, that she eventually fell over on him. His head laid where hers had been thirty minutes before; on the rattled pillow. Her hands were on the side of his face now, touching the features that she'd wanted to touch forever. When she pulled away, breathless, she smiled and laid her head on his chest.

She listened to his heart beat. It was like a slow and steady bass drum in a Beethoven chorale. Lovely.

She forgot about her problems.

She forgot about the smoke she was going to try.

She forgot about those girls.

Only for a second.

Then she started to deteriorate again, piece by piece.

* * *

**AN/ **That was too happy for me. Next chapter, I have a whole lot of depressingness to catch up on.

Review?


	4. Alright

**Hurt**

**Alright**

The clouds plugged the sky. She looked up. Gray. A little bit of blue. More gray. Even the most depressing of days could not make her feel worse.

There was also a slight breeze. The weather man said that it would rain today. Joy.

She felt the cigarette in her pocket. She gripped the lighter in her other pocket. Lighter… cigarette.

She took out both items and held them in front of her. Her brown eyes were dull, lifeless.

Sticking the paper wrapped stick in her mouth; she tried desperately to start the lighter.

…

…

…

Ugh, she couldn't even look at the stupid lighter. Maybe it was broken?

"Do you need help with that?" came a strong voice. She immediately dropped the lighter and the smoke fell from her mouth.

Standing there was the boy who had just asked her to the dance. His eyes were empty; she couldn't tell what he was thinking like she usually could.

He bent down and picked up the lighter and cigarette for her. She numbly took them and held them in her hands.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked. She remained silent. "Look, I'm not your mom or anything. I wouldn't do it but if this is what you want to do, then I'll help you." She stared at him disbelievingly. He was encouraging her to kill herself? But he had said he would help because she wanted it herself. Did she want to take the smoke?

'No, I'm fine," she said, voice just above a whisper. She quickly stuffed the two possessions in her pocket and folded her arms across her chest.

Troy scooted closer to her so that their shoulders were touching. He tried to find some words.

He was feeling… strange at that very moment. He looked at her.

She was looking at her feet.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and opened his mouth, hoping that something would just come out.

Nothing did.

"Can we not talk about this?" she asked timidly.

She didn't expect him to lend out a hand gesturing her to his car for a ride home.

She didn't expect him to kiss her on the cheek and tell her, "Alright".

But he did.

And she accepted.

---

All of her intentions were haunting her. The cigarette that wouldn't cooperate, the lighter that wouldn't light… they were all coming back. She felt like an idiot listening to _those_ girls talk at school and then think about killing herself. It was pathetic. When she was little, she told herself that _those_ words from_ those_ people wouldn't get to her head. Could she not follow her own word?

Hugging her books, she noticed the curious glances she was getting. Boys' eyes were looking at her saying, "What's so good about this girl? Bolton's gone crazy." Girls' were screaming, "DAMMIT, that boy was MINE! That whore! That bitch!"

She kept on walking.

Never before did someone pay attention to her long enough to notice that she dropped her books…again.

But Troy Bolton did.

He was just walking over to his next class, like any other day. He fiddled with the keys in his pocket and hummed an unknown tune. When he noticed a familiar figure on the floor, he immediately ran to help. He picked up her notebook again and helped her up. "You need a body guard or something. I'm serious, you're going to get hurt one of these days," he said. She warily smiled.

"Thanks," she said. She took her books and quickly walked toward Mrs. Barns' class.

Troy frowned.

This girl either really didn't like him or had an attention span of a squirrel.

"Gabriella," he called. She stopped and turned around coming face to face with the blue-eyed boy that had been following her around for the last few weeks. "I was wondering…" He shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to look calm. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"Go with you where?" she asked slowly. He'd already clinched the dance, what else could there be?

"It's a surprise."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"But I'll miss-"

"It's just one period," he interrupted. He gave a sly smile and raised his eyebrow. "Come on."

She bit her lip.

She didn't even bother to think about it.

"Okay."

He grabbed her books for her and tugged on her hand. She happily obliged and together, they moved through the halls. Once and a while, a teacher would come along. Gabriella would let a small squeak out but Troy would frantically push her against the nearest wall, covering her mouth. When the teacher passed, Troy would softly laugh and make some remark about how jumpy Gabriella was.

Somehow, she didn't mind his comments about her. Well, she knew he didn't really mean it. He was, after all, his "special" friend.

But Troy himself wasn't really satisfied with "special" friend anymore. Troy really started to think that he was Gabriella's boyfriend.

Of course, he didn't tell her that.

"Here we are," he said as he neared the top of the stairs.

She looked around.

It was the botanical lab next to the main science classrooms. She marveled at the beauty of the sight. Sure, she was always connected with science but it was mostly chemistry. Now, looking at how the flowers and grasses reflected the little sunlight so beautifully she wondered if she could give up chemistry for this.

"Wow, Troy," she sighed. His hand pulled her back into reality.

She followed him to the bench lined next to the edge of the little garden.

She sat next to him and crossed her legs, folding her hands in her lap. She didn't exactly notice this, but Troy did. He took in every inch of her awed face as she stared at the wonderfully crafted botanist lab. "It's like a jungle up here," she sighed.

He laughed, a sot, low laugh. "Yeah," he said. "Worth missing a period, huh?"

She half-smiled and tilted her head toward him in the most adorable way ever; he thought his open mouth was going to slip off of his face.

It was funny how she could forget all of her problems when she was with him. It was almost strange. Why? _How _did she do it? She knew that when she looked at him, she would forget the thousand SAT vocabulary words she had spent her junior year studying, the chemical properties of lead, and even the works of Shakespeare. She forgot who Jane was. She forgot who Mrs. Barns was. Heck, she even forgot who Gabriella Montez was.

She was almost helpless.

"Yeah," she sighed, closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get the full effect from her jacket. The dull weather had not faded but had gotten worse. Who knows, maybe someone up there was feeling the way she did most of the time.

Troy scooted a little closer to her. He hoped she didn't notice.

He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he felt it, but he did. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek softly. When she didn't make a move, he almost thought she was asleep. But with a slight movement of her fingers and a content sigh he knew he was wrong. "I-…" he started, voice strangely uncontrollable. He cleared his throat and moved himself right next to her. His lips tickled her ear as he fought out the next words. "I think I'm in love with you."

He was almost afraid of her reaction. Gabriella opened her eyes and a tear slip down her cheek.

_How_ could this be happening to her?

"Now would be a great time to say something," he said, forcing a smile. She looked at him and grabbed him with her brown eyes, shining from the tears still had to leak down her face.

They weren't tears of happiness, no. There were too many emotions that ran through her to count. There was disbelief, a tinge of happiness. She was also almost sure that she was angry with him for saying that. The trouble that she would get into if anyone else found out about this. The ridicule that would come, the laughs that would be heard, and the rumors that would surface… it'd be too much.

"No," she whispered. Her voice had this odd sound to it. She'd never sounded this way before. "You don't mean that." She let out a wary sigh. "Trust me."

He didn't bother to counter or say anything back. He didn't bother to go for a corny speech about how she changed his life with her love. He'd only afterall noticed her for a few weeks. He didn't bother to tell her that she was wrong; he was in love with her and he knew it. All he could do is try not to look hurt and keep a straight face.

"Alright," was all he bothered to say.

* * *

**AN://** I haven't had the chance to thank all the reviews for the oneshots I've randomly posted over the last couple of weeks. (Let Go, Safe and Sound, and Under the CoversIf you haven't read them, it never hurts to get more feedback!...

Oh, the happiness for this story is going to start next chapter...I think...I hope. I guess it depends on my mood but I don't really want to make her too miserable. Let me know what you think.


	5. Find You There

**Hurt**

**Find You There**

It was a couple of days to the dance. Stressing out would be the probably thing to do. But of course, Gabriella had to accomplish the improbable and just sit on her bed. The February weather wasn't clearing up anytime soon and she just figured that he wouldn't care anyway.

If it was any other girl who snagged a date with Troy Bolton, they'd be drenching themselves in make-up, trying on all these dresses, and spending more money on more extra things.

Gabriella Montez didn't care. She was just reading her book with her reading glasses on the edge of her nose. She'd push them up every two pages or so but so subconsciously that it didn't bother the continuity of her reading. She couldn't concentrate on Shakespeare still. She turned the pages but every other word she saw, "Troy"

Was this boy having that much of an impact on her? Was it that dramatic?

She put away the book, frustrated. _Love comforts like sunshine after rain,_ Shakespeare had wisely said.

He did comfort her after the rain. He was her sunshine.

He did try so hard.

He did do everything she read about a lover.

He _did_ love her.

All she needed to do now was tell him that she loved him back. Never before had someone taken so much interest in Gabriella Montez. In elementary school, she was just a student that did exceptionally well. Then in middle school, she was the really smart kid. She was that one girl. In high school, it just progressed like that. She was the school known nerd. "Yeah, you know, that girl in our science class is really smart. That Montez girl… yeah"

She stepped outside despite the light rain. She ran to his house.

Careful not to scare him, she took the alternative to what he did: she rang the doorbell.

He swung open the front door and his eyes widened at the sight of her. "Gabriella?" he asked. "Oh, jeez, come inside." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and led her inside his house.

He quickly gave her a thick blanket and a place to sit on the couch. Then he ran into the kitchen to get her some hot water and maybe he could even sneak a couple of cookies his mom had made.

She watched him scramble and smiled inwardly. He was so sweet. Gripping the edges of the Troy-smelling blanket, she sighed.

When he thought she was taken care of, he took a seat next to her.

He sighed and put his hands on his knees. "So," he said. "What brings you here?"

She hugged the mug that he gave her and bit her bottom lip. She didn't know how to put it. She ran through all the words she knew, the fancy sentence structures but she could only come up with one thing. She looked up at him and sighed. "I-," she started. She cleared her throat as he looked on curiously. "I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kiss." Then she valiantly leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Shakespeare," Troy said slowly. Then a smile crept across his face. There was no hint of subtlety as he leaned in for another kiss which Gabriella happily obliged to return.

She tried not to be corny with it but that was the only thing her mind was set on at the moment. Her instinct, her gut told her that she loved him. It was funny; it was almost an emotion she had never experienced before. Sure, she loved her mom but friends came and went faster than she could grow to "love" them. But while she felt his lips on hers, she thought that this was all love was made for.

**The** school day following, she received even stranger glances than she did before. Girls passing by would no longer have a smirk on their faces but a scowl. In fact, when she was she opened her locker a girl passing by swiftly closed it again. Strange actions like these just opened her uncomfortable day.

When she saw Troy, she hurried up to him. He was alone, thank god.

He pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek and took her books but when they started for Mrs. Barns' room, Chad, one of Troy's long-time friends, walked up to Troy. With a bright smile on his face he picked up the AP European History notebook and laughed, "What's this, dude?"

Troy's eyes widened at the very presence of Chad. "Hey," Troy said warily. Gabriella stepped in Troy's shadow, hiding herself from this puffy haired boy. "Ahem… Chad. Aren't you supposed to be at the gym?"

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Yeah," he pulled out the word as if it would stall basketball practice.

"Well, you should be there then, dude," Troy said. Chad let out a huff and then noticed a fragile figure lurking behind Troy.

"Montez?" he asked. Troy winced at him using her last name.

Gabriella crept from behind Troy with her hand firmly in his. Chad grabbed Troy's arm, tore him away from her, and dragged him off to the side. Gabriella couldn't help but to worry. What now?, she thought.

"Dude, do you know who that is?" Chad asked Troy in a hushed but forceful whisper.

"Gabriella Montez," Troy answered in the same tone.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with her."

Troy laughed inwardly. "Why not?"

"I heard from Jane that this Montez girl has had a crush on you for years and that she's just in it for the sex."

Troy sighed and gripped Gabriella's books tighter. "I don't believe that."

"Man, believe what you want to believe but I'm just saying…"

"I'm fine, okay?" Troy jerked his head toward the gym. "Get to practice. Pronto." Chad sighed and hurried down the hall, sparing one last glance at the shadowy figure of Gabriella Montez.

**Of **course, Troy had not told Gabriella what Chad had said, or really what Jane had said. He knew way better than that and ignored more glances from more people. But it was true that more and more banners for the dance have gone up and he was almost over-reacting. He would spend hours at her house just observing her while she did her homework. "What number are you on?" she would ask.

"Oh, I… I'll do it at home," he would sigh. She would give him a weird stare but he'd just warily smile.

So there he went, observing her and trying to find out what she liked. Maybe a favorite color or a favorite anything would be nice. When he finally got tired of not getting any answers one evening at her house, he just straight out asked her. "What's your favorite color?" he asked. Her eyes were glued to the computer screen and her reading glasses as usual were beginning to fall off of her face.

She swiveled her chair to face him. "Why?" she said. Despite the fact that she was working on her final essay for English, she got off of the old computer chair and laid down flat on her stomach next to him on her bed.

This was normal now. They'd often show tiny displays of affection at school when they were alone. In fact, one time they got caught by no other than Mrs. Darbus. They were in the middle of sharing a brief kiss when Mrs. Darbus came down that particular hall at that particular second. "Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton," she started, folding her arms across her chest. "I believe you both know school regulations. Please follow them." With that the teacher walked away.

That was the most embarrassing it ever got. Sure sometimes, another person would remind him that Gabriella was just in it for the sex and he'd have to keep putting that impractical thought out of his mind but he enjoyed the slow relationship.

"Don't I get to know what you're favorite color is?" he asked in mock disbelief. She giggled.

"Whatever you like," she sighed. He returned the sigh immediately, burying his head into her bed covers. There she goes giving him indirect answers again. "Wait, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," he assured. "But you do know the dance is next week." She nodded. "And we haven't prepared or anything." Another nod. "Isn't that strange to you?" She thought about it and then put her hand on his.

"Truth be told, this is my first dance with a real date. It's pathetic, I know," she sighed. He couldn't help but to smile.

"I'm your first date?" She nodded and pressed her body against his. "I'll try not to disappoint you then."

**He** ended up wearing a light blue shirt with beige dress pants to the dance. That was just because when he was at her house, he peeked into her closet and spotted the most baby blue colored clothes. True, it was pathetic but whenever he tried to bring up the subject of the dance, Gabriella would change it.

He rang the doorbell right on time: seven o'clock. He even brought a corsage for her.

Inside the house, Gabriella smoothed out her periwinkle colored dress. It flowed spectacularly with her body and ended right above her ankles. Her hair was still curly and tied up into a bun. She put on a dab of makeup and looked at herself in the mirror. Oh, God, this was it. This was her first dance. When she heard the doorbell ring, she knew it was him and carefully walked down the stairs, not wanting to ruin her dress.

She guessed that part of the reason she put some last-minute thought into her dress was to impress Troy. She only hoped it would work.

She opened the door and smiled. "Hi," she said. She sounded breathless.

"Wow," he said as if someone had just pummeled him in the gut. "You look…" He gazed at her blue dress and silently praised himself for picking out his shirt correctly. "Amazing."

"Thank you," she said, blushing. He scratched his head and handed the corsage to her.

"I brought this for you," he said, avoiding eye contact. He began to place it on her wrist.

"Troy, this may be my first dance but I know how to put on a corsage," she said, chuckling. Troy immediately pulled away and apologized. He felt his face turn red.

She fed off of his embarrassment and grabbed his hand. He gave a small but sincere smile and led her to his car.

The dance wasn't anything new or fancy. The East High Gym was just darker and decorated. Thankfully, it wasn't like homecoming when every single person came just to come so that the gym was so jam packed that the air tasted like PE clothes. He shuddered at the thought.

They kind of stumbled in and awkwardly made their way to the far wall of the gym. Just watching other people watching them, she could almost taste the tension in the air.

Everyone would dance warily and then glance at the strange couple. Troy just looked down but Gabriella couldn't help to stop those self conscious feelings coming from inside of her. She was intelligent and she knew that there was a fine line between her and Troy Bolton. She knew that even Jane held the fact in mind. Maybe that's why she hated her.

Troy took her out of her own world when he squeezed her hand. "Dance with me?" he said into her ear, voice lifting. She only smiled and allowed him to take her to the dance floor.

Maybe she imagined mutters and gasps coming from the people around them.

He gracefully placed his warm hands around her waist as hers hesitantly came around his neck. She could feel the eyes of others boring down on her! She'd never been this watched before. Sweat trickled down her back as she started to feel light-headed.

She could specifically hear Jane's distinct voice. "Oh my god, is that Montez?" she said in a hushed scream. "That cannot be Montez with Troy Bolton!" Jane let out an exasperated sigh. "And-And look at that dress! What does he see in that piece of nothing?" She thought she imagined it in the pure atmosphere she was suffocating herself with in Troy's arms.

At least there was no cursing.

She flinched as a hand touched her cheek. When she realized it was Troy she relaxed and looked up at him. "Hey, just don't listen to them, alright?" he said to her. Hm, maybe he heard it to.

Just awkwardly swaying to the soft music, she tried to tune it all out.

Then she gazed at the blue eyed boy who kept a deep stare at Gabriella. She was almost startled by his solemn expression.

He didn't say anything. He just ran his hand through her soft hair tenderly and held her close as if he would, could, protect her from them. But he knew he couldn't. "Hey," he whispered into her ear. His voice almost cracked. "Do you want to go outside?" He didn't wait for a response.

He pulled at her hand and led her to the gym exit.

Once they were outside, she breathed in the crisp night air. But then the cold of the black swallowed her and she shivered involuntarily. Troy took note and pulled her into a deep hug.

She was sure that Jane didn't even realize they'd left. She was probably throwing more lies at herself like he didn't really love her or she wasn't good enough for him.

But as she rested in his arms, she couldn't help to think about her books. It was a silly thing, really.

She thought about Jane Austen, Shakespeare… the greatest romance writers of all time. She loved the way the words would flow endlessly in her head and how the letters seem to fill the pages flawlessly and unintentionally. Heck, she almost memorized their work.

Gabriella then realized that it wasn't the words and letters on the page that made the books money. It was the heart. It was the heart and passion the authors poured into the paper. Words were just words but the human emotion that was stuffed into those words made novels something Gabriella came to love.

She couldn't help to smile at the sudden realization.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, still keeping his arms locked around her small frame.

"Nothing," she sighed. She looked up at him. She had to bend her neck significantly since they were so close.

Troy could be her book. Her favorite love story all in one person. She would indeed write a book all about him one day. She would be Jane Austen and he would be Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Hamlet, Gone with the Wind, Pride and Prejudice, Scarlet Pimpernel, and the Phantom of the Opera all in one. She would mix her passion, literary skills, and all of her love into the heart of the book and it would become a classic because wasn't that what all those other authors did?

She would pour all of the love she had in her worn body into Troy Bolton's heart. It wasn't much but she didn't have that a lot to give in the first place.

"Do you want to go back home?" Troy asked. Home… the empty house where she slept? Was that what he called home? "Of course, I'll stay with you." Oh, yes. _That_ was home.

She nodded, unable to wipe that goofy smile off of her face.

The drive was silent and serene. She leaned her head against the window and thought about her future book.

When he pulled up at the familiar house, he held her out of the car and they walked inside together.

He immediately let himself drop onto the couch. He turned on the TV and set up his game system.

He had spent many nights in the Montez residence before. So many, in fact, that he had his video games there. "Hey," Gabriella said as she touched his shoulder. "I'm going to go change, alright?" Her voice was quiet, as usual. It was always like she was afraid to break the silence.

From his position on the floor, he looked up at her. There was only one kitchen light on but it was enough to distinguish her exquisiteness. Her chocolate eyes danced with uncountable shades. Her lips were so perfect; he itched to place his own on them. His eyes traced the outline of her body and her elegant curves. Yes, there was no absolute way to put her into words but he did try sometimes. "You look beautiful, tonight, Gabriella," he said, reaching his hand to hold hers. He felt her delicate fingers grasp his. "You don't have to change."

"Thank you," she whispered. "But this dress is really getting annoying." He smiled and let go of her hand.

She swiftly walked down the hallway and into her room. She changed into her sweat pants and a plain light blue t-shirt then gracefully took her book and reading glasses back to the couch.

The glow from the TV was blinding compared to the house.

She knew that he noticed her sit down. She put on her reading glasses on opened the book, immediately diving into a world of her own.

Hours passed and it was soon past midnight. Troy's eyes fought to stay open as he finally turned off the PS2. He fell against the foot of the couch and sighed. Then he looked up at his love. She was still reading. He grinned and climbed onto the couch with her. He knew not to disturb her while she read unless she allowed it first.

People say that a relationship evolves with communication. And when you think communication, you think talking but no, that was not the way Troy and Gabriella communicated. Troy and Gabriella communicated with silence. It was just with motions like just staring or holding of hands, they grew. Their bond strengthened not with lengthy heartfelt words but with a sweet kiss or a caress on the cheek.

She was still engulfed in her book but she lifted it from her lap, letting him lay his head down there. He greatfully did so and closed his eyes.

She held the book with one hand and stroked his hair with the other. Dreams were pulling him closer as he felt her touch.

Eventually, the sleep overtook him. But Gabriella still stroked his hair, like a care taker.

She finished the book by one in the morning. She put it down on the counter by the couch and looked down on Troy's sleeping figure on her. His body was sprawled out on the couch with his head on her leg and one arm almost draped over his own head. Exhausted.

But sitting there at one in the morning, she had time to think. She thought a lot these days.

Of course, she thought about the book she'd just finished, the last words and what they meant. She couldn't help to think about they boy asleep on her lap right now, though. It was almost disturbing on how addictive the subject of him was.

She leaned against the plush of the couch, still keeping a cold hand on his warm body.

She wasn't obsessed, no. That would be the un-Gabriella thing to do. She was merely in love. It'd only dawned to her a few weeks ago and she couldn't help to feel that this love has been there all along.

It seemed like then the universe said, "Someone loves Gabriella Montez?"

And Troy answered, "Yes."

* * *

**AN: **I don't think I'm done with this thing yet. One more chapter maybe... I made this one extra long since I'm a bad updater. heehee. In case you didn't notice, I bolded the first word in every "section" because the other stuff I'm putting up isn't showing. :)

review? a little too angsty? What did you think of the last "happier" bit?


End file.
